Galeb a story of love, lust, and jealousy
by iizJacob
Summary: This is a random story of love between 2 people from my school xD. These fanfics about people from my school are all inside jokes in my little circle of friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story.. of love.. lust.. and..jealousy. (M Rated)**_ Caleb walked into 5th hour, which was western hemisphere for him. 5th hour was also western hemisphere for a few of his friends. These friends were Jacob, Levi, Anthony, and..well, the love of his life. His heart, and his soul. Caleb Groves. Caleb loved Caleb Groves so much, and he didn't even really know why. As Caleb trotted into 5th hour, he noticed Caleb Groves was already sitting in his seat. Caleb unconsciously started to stare at Caleb Groves. He stared into his innocent, mesmerising chocolate brown eyes, he stared at his messy, but perfectly woven strands of black hair, he stared into his rosy cheeks, he stared at his pre-pubescent but perfect, arms and legs.. and finally, his eyes wondered down to Caleb Gs giant bulge in between his thighs. As Caleb became aware of his surroundings again, he noticed that the teacher had walked into the classroom and everyone was starting to sit down. Caleb took his seat, and as he sat down, he realized that a liquid was coming out of his mouth. He looked down and realized that the entire time he was staring at Caleb Groves, he had been drooling. He wiped the drool of off him, but as he did this, he noticed that the bulge in his own pants was starting to grow. Caleb quickly realized why, and he attempted to cover it. As he laid his hand over his boner, he unconsciously started to stare at Caleb Groves again. Caleb started to gently stroke his bulge as he stared at Caleb Gs perfect, succulent lips, and round, juicy ass.. Caleb knew what he was doing, but he just couldn't stop. Caleb knew he shouldn't be doing this, he knew he was most likely going to be caught, but it started to feel good as he stroked with more force and passion, and Caleb decided he would finish this quick wack off. As he climaxed in his pants he resisted the urge to yell "Yes! Oh my god, yes Daddy, FUCK ME!" and he instead screamed this inside his head. Caleb looked around and realized that no one had noticed. Except.. for.. oh. my. god. His love, his heart.. his soul. Caleb Groves. Had just watched him wack one off to him.


	2. Chapter 2

******_Starting from where we left off.._**

 __Calebs heart was crushed inside of his chest.. Caleb G.. his heart.. his soul.. just watched him jerk off to him. Caleb didnt know what to think.. what would Caleb G do? Would he do anything? Did Caleb have even a sliver of a chance anymore? Well, as he was thinking these things, the class ended, and everyone started to walk out of the class room. Caleb sat in his seat in despair for a few seconds, and noticed that Caleb G borderline ran out of the class room, and immediately started to talk to his best friend, Chaiton. Caleb saw a look of excitement in Caleb Gs face, but a look of pure anger on Chaitons.

 _ **Lunch Later That Day**_

Caleb was sitting at lunch with his friends, eating, having a good time. He needed to go to the bathroom, so he did. When he arrived in the bathroom, he heard a distinctive voice yelling. As he listened closely, he heard "Ah.. Yes.. Suck that dick.. yeah.. daddy.." Caleb was shocked. Shocked at the words he was hearing, obviously, but more at the voice. It was Caleb Gs voice.. his love.. his heart.. his fucking soulmate was moaning for and calling someone daddy that wasn't him. Caleb burst into the stall, and what he saw shocked him the most. He saw Chaiton, on his god damn knees, sucking Caleb Gs dick. Caleb was infuriated. He knew that Caleb G and chaiton were good friends, but fuck buddies?! He thought it was impossible. But it wasnt. Caleb G had a look of surprise and guilt on his face, while chaiton kept sucking and looking back at caleb, a look of pure pleasure on his face. Caleb decided what he was gonna do. He wansnt gonna let chaiton out do him. No. He was gonna get Caleb G. All. For. Him. Self. Caleb pushed chaiton off Groves dick and quickly put his own lips around it. Caleb sucked the soul out of that dick. After only a few seconds of sucking the fuck out of Groves dick, Groves was murmuring "Yes..Daddy..please..more..UH! OH! AH! Daddy YES! More! Please!" This was getting Caleb hot. His dick was pulsing. He needed something. Right as Groves climaxed, caleb forcefully pushed him down off of the toilet. Caleb sat upon the toilet. His throne. He grabbed Groves head and thrust it towards his pulsing cock. Groves took it gratefully, wrapping his mouth around Calebs dick quickly and sucking the life out of it. After this, Chaiton joined in, and they all climaxed together. From then on, they were the fuck buddy trio.


End file.
